


resolved.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [65]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Padmé opened the door and saw it was Anakin, she tried to slam it shut.or:  Anakin goes to Padmé's after a big fight and he's not leaving until things are resolved.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> day 65, drabble 65.
> 
> Prompt 065 - resolve.

When Padmé opened the door and saw it was Anakin, she tried to slam it shut. But Anakin had anticipated that and put his foot so that she couldn’t close the door, and despite wincing from the force she’d used, he did not back down. He stood outside the door while Padmé went on and on about how wrong he’d been, and when he could get a word in edgewise, he told her he agreed and he wasn’t leaving till things were resolved. Eventually, Padmé let him into the apartment, and by the end of the night, she’d forgiven him.


End file.
